Sueño
by Sungmi-chan
Summary: Dos mujeres un camino y una solución. Una nueva nakama, peleas, discusiones, amores y desamores y sobre todo una apuesta de por medio. NamiXLuffyXHancock
1. Chapter 1

**Olaa aquí yo de nuevo con un nuevo fanfic que tenía muchas ganas de escribir espero lo disfruten ^o^**

**DISCLAIMER: One Piece no me pertenece es propiedad de eiichiro Oda-sama, esto que escribo si…**

Nami se dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño llevaba una toalla enredada a forma de vestido, eran pasadas de las 11:00 p.m hacia un calor tremendo, abrió la puerta; se dirigió hacia la ducha pero SORPRESA su capitán estaba tomando un baño, tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la akage. Salió de la ducha tomo una toalla que se enredo en la cintura, se dirigió a la puerta, Nami estaba congelada en el mismo lugar donde quedo, como si tuviera los pies enterrados en el piso del sunny el moreno se dio cuenta de la presencia de la navegante.

—Gomenasai, Luffy — dijo una sonrojada Nami — no sabia que te estabas bañando –

—Ah, no tiene importancia shishishi — rio luffy restándole importancia — bueno me voy para que te puedas bañar –

Luffy estaba por salir cuando la mano de la akage agarro la suya, lo detuvo el dio media vuelta pero lo que encontró fue algo que, nunca se hubiera imaginado los labios de Nami atraparon los suyos propios dándole un cálido, pero apasionado beso, el abrió los ojos realmente sorprendido pero no tardo en corresponder. Nami daba leves gemidos y es que, Luffy sabia besar como un experto en la materia, eso hizo que Luffy despertara un sexto sentido que estaba aun guardado en su interior. Se separaron. Volvieron a besarse muy salvajemente y con nada de inocencia, el moreno no tardo en apoyarla en la pared para tener mejor acceso a sus labios, boca, cuello y alguna parte más de su cuerpo.

Nami estaba extasiada era la primera vez que la habían besado de esa manera, de tantas caricias y besos no sabia que le gustaba mas; su toalla cayo lentamente igual que la del pelinegro, hizo su cabeza de lado para darle mejor acceso a su cuello que el buscaba con impaciencia.

Enloqueció al tener a Nami así ante el, subió sus manos que hasta ahora estaban posadas en la cintura de la chica, pasando por su vientre, acariciándolo, hasta posar sus manos en el generoso pecho de la akage, todo sin dejar de besarle la boca. Ella cuando al fin pudo reaccionar empezó a acariciar su espalda en ratos encajándole las uñas, levanto su pierna izquierda rodeándolo con esta, así pudieron hacer contacto íntimamente. Gimieron. La volvió a besar ferozmente ella bajo la pierna el paso de su boca a sus pechos los cuales, chupo y masajeo ella, mientras tanto; tomo su miembro erecto le dio un suave masaje de arriba hacia abajo y uno circular. El por su parte le gruño en el oído lo que hizo que la navegante se excitara aun mas, le acaricio su sexo haciéndola gemir, ella volvió a atrapar sus labios para ahogar el grito feroz de excitación del momento, cuando sintió que, Luffy ya no le estaba masajeando su sexo si no que le había introdujo dos dedos y aun masajeando su sensible clítoris.

—¡LUFFY! — grito Nami el nombre de su senchou el saco los dedos del interior del sexo de la akage pensando que algo había hecho mal, lo que arrancaría el enojo de la navegante pero para sorpresa de él y placer para ella, dirigió su mano a la del capitán y se los volvió a meter a su sexo -

—Sigue con lo que estabas haciendo, Luffy — le dijo la akage con una voz fogosa forzada y excitada –

Así siguieron hasta que Luffy se canso y saco sus dedos dirigió su miembro al sexo de la akage, y se fundieron agarrando por sorpresa a Nami y una mueca de satisfacción, el vaivén era sumamente especial; el moreno tenía sus manos en las firmes nalgas de la navegante, ella estaba con una pierna alrededor de Luffy facilitándole el trabajo, y sus manos abrazándolo para no caer. Gritaban por la excitación que sentían, que recorría por todo sus cuerpos, el entraba y salía haciéndola sentir única y especial. Ella quería mas pero estaba cansada pero de una manera deliciosa y el, se veía con mucha energía la beso en los hombros los mordisqueo; la penetro aun mas fuerte y rápido gritaron cuando sintieron que alcanzaron el orgasmo deseado.

—Te quiero Luffy — le susurro Nami al oído, — te quiero, te quiero, te quiero -

—Nami — escucho que le decía –

—Te quiero mucho — le seguía diciendo –

—NAMI — le gritaron, despertó y encontró a Robin algo confusa y molesta por no poder despertarla y es que estaba de mal humor por cierto espadachín de cabello verde –

—eh, que pasa — le pregunto a la arqueóloga, aun tallándose los ojos –

—Vine a levantarte, ya es muy tarde pero, aun mas importante a quien le decías te quiero — le dijo la arqueóloga — así que — sonrió maliciosamente — será a nuestro cocinero

—Que… no ni loca — negó con las manos –

—Entonces — Robin enarco una ceja

—Entonces que — Nami quería evitar una conversación por que sabia que, la morena le sacaría toda la información con detalle y todo –

—No te hagas la que no sabe , ya sabes a lo que me refiero –

—Eso es un secreto — le reprocho Nami — y los secretos jamás se cuentan. Además yo no le decía te quiero a nadie –

—Tu cara dice todo lo contrario — la arqueóloga le mostro un espejo de mano para que, pudiera ver su reflejo — bueno, como no me quieres decir Cook-san nos esta llamando a desayunar –

—Nami-swan, Robin-cwan su desayuno se le enfriara — se escuchó a Sanji nombrar a las únicas mujeres del barco –

—Bueno, me das permiso de cambiarme — pidió Nami –

—Esta bien, nos vemos — se despidió la morena saliendo de la habitación.

"Así que todo era un sueño — se dijo Nami con un suspiro resignado — pero que buen sueño tuve jeje, aunque, tengo el sentimiento de que se hará realidad — sonrió maliciosamente — nadie me arruinara este día — pero ella no sabia lo equivocada que estaba ya que, ese día todo cambiaria para ella"

CONTINUARA…

**Espero vuestras opiniones, como me quedo mi según lemmon jeje =D a decir verdad es mi primer lemmon espero vuestras criticas, jitomatazos etc. Todo es bien recibido**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Hasta luego ^o^/**


	2. ¿Una nueva nakama?

**Olaa aquí traigo la segunda parte de Sueño naturalmente no se iba a llamar asi pero errores mios XD yo y mi cabeza sin mas espero lo disfruten …**

**DISCLAIMER: One Piece no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá, esta genial obra maestra es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda-sama **

Después de levantarse y vestirse, Nami de dirigía a la cocina. Al entrar se dio cuenta se dio cuenta del caos total que reinaba en aquel lugar; Luffy comiéndose todo lo que estaba a su alcance, Chopper y Ussop muertos del miedo ante la pelea que sostenían el cocinero y el espadachín, Franky cantando y haciendo poses supers arriba de la mesa, Brook desmayado en el piso y con los huesos rotos provocados por decirle a Robin si le mostraba las bragas.

—Se podría saber que pasa aquí —grito la akage (pelirroja), como si no lo estuviera observando. Sanji dejo de pelear y fue con la navegante que estaba en la puerta –

— ¡Oh! Amada pelirroja, hermosa mía — Sanji ya estaba babeando, con corazones en los ojos y a lo mejor pensando cosas, pues, pervertidas –

—tchh ero-cook

— ¡Eh! ¿Que dijiste marimo? — Sanji siempre estaba alerta de las palabras de Zoro-

—Lo eh olvidado—le dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su sake –

—Que dijiste marimo –

—Lo eh olvidado — el espadachín seguía tratando de "ignorar" a su nakama rubio –

Nami fue a su lugar que estaba al lado de Luffy, ya que era el único disponible porque nadie quería estar cerca de su capitán para que, no se comiera su comida

—Ah… hola Nami — le saludo con una sonrisa —dormiste bien —volvió a preguntarle, pues se le quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos –

—Hola — fue lo único que le contesto, mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa nerviosa, que se le congelo por completo al recordar su sueño. Se ruborizo y desvió la mirada al plato que Sanji, había puesto para que pudiera comer. Comía lentamente; al parecer al estar ella presente todo se calmo, o le tenían miedo a su akage nakama, o pues no había otra explicación posible. Era increíble la paz que se hizo.

—Bueno… señorita navegante, como va el curso — pregunto la arqueóloga asi rompiendo el silencio –

—Va bien Robin, hasta ahora…pero no me debo de fiar el nuevo mundo es un verdadero reto para mi —contesto y la arqueóloga le dedico una enigmática sonrisa –

—Oye bruja, cuando llegaremos a una isla –

—Maldito marimo, no le hables así a Nami-Swan — el cocinero le dio una patada en la cabeza al espadachín, tomándolo de sorpresa –

—Chicos — dijo Nami al ver que Zoro desenvaino su katana, al instante los dos se sentaron — Zoro, máximo en una semana veremos la próxima isla —pauso— y no me vuelvas a llamar bruja —grito la navegante –

—Nami-san… me podrías enseñar tus bragas —en respuesta una fuerte patada en el cráneo de Brook –

Acabado el desayuno todos se fueron a hacer sus actividades diarias .

—Oii chicos, veo un barco — anuncio Franky desde el árbol. Al instante todos se reunieron en la cubierta. Cuando el barco pudo visualizarse mejor, todos quedaron con las quijadas hasta el césped del Sunny, bueno, solo los pervertidos de la tripulación que era de esperarse a: Franky, Brook, y Sanji aunque también Ussop.

Del barco Salió una hermosa mujer cabello color negro, ojos zafiro, escultural cuerpo y unos pendientes en forma de serpiente; ante ellos se encontraba la mujer caracterizada como la mas hermosa del mundo. Boa Hancock.

—Hola Hamock —saludo Luffy al ver que la emperatriz estaba posada en una de la cabeza de la serpiente, que lentamente se acercaba –

—La emperatriz serpiente —gritaron los 3 pervertidos y bueno Ussop –

—Que gusto volver a verte Hamock, cuanto tiempo — le dijo Luffy, mientras caia a cubierta, su barco se alejaba y ella traía consigo unas maletas -

—Me…M-Me has extrañado, Luffy — pregunto Hancock con un sonrojo que le cubría sus mejillas-

—Si…a todas — contesto el moreno, la emperatriz no logro escucharle pues, estaba fantaseando con su próxima boda –

—Es una diosa —dijo Ussop echando baba, hipnotizado por la belleza de la Shichibukai-

—Ella es…ella es, — Sanji no pudo continuar hablando, sufría una nueva hemorragia nasal –

—Sanji — grito Chopper — ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! Un doctor, un doctor… eh ese soy yo — solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Ussop –

—No lo atiendas así nos deshacemos mas rápido de el -

—Zoro, no eso nunca — Luffy le grito a el peliverde negando con la cabeza — Después quien va a cocinar — al parecer estaba mas preocupado por la comida, que por su nakama –

—A todos les broto una gotita en las cabezas su capitán y sus prioridades siempre los terminaban sorprendiendo—

—Si Zoro-niichan, eso no es nada súper —Dijo Franky haciendo su pose –

—Fufufu—rio la arqueóloga — si dejamos asi a cook-san le va a ir mal, se puede morir, o incluso convulsionar — decía Robin con una mirada escalofriante –

—Oii,oii no los espantes — señalo a Ussop y Chopper abrazados, aunque no se tardo en unírseles Brook –

—No no eso no le podría pasar a Sanji-san —negó Brook aun abrazado a sus dos nakamas –

—Mi amor, corazoncito Luffy — Exclamo Hancock, al abrazar al moreno, sin poder evitarlo, atrapando su cara en sus grandes atributos, casi asfixiándolo. Nami no veía con buenos ojos aquella acción, por parte de la emperatriz serpiente así que decidió intervenir –

—Oii,Oii serpiente lo vas a matar— señalo a su capitán que estaba luchando por respirar, ella al fin soltó su agarre y lo dejo respirar de nuevo, aunque tenia el rostro morado –

—Tu quien eres — pregunto Hancock a Nami, con un tono totalmente frio –

—Yo soy — se señalo así misma orgullosa — Nami, "la gata ladrona" y navegante de Mugiwara no Luffy –

—ja, la gatita ladrona — o si se notaba la tensión en el ambiente- y para ti soy Hehibime-sama –

—Si como digas — la ignoro Nami dándose la vuelta y no se diga que esto enfado mas a la emperatriz –

—lalalala — Sanji apareció totalmente recuperado, cantando, con 3 zumos — para mis 3 princesas tengan una piel suave y sedosa –

—Arigatou, Sanji-kun – le agradeció Nami al momento de tomar el vaso –

—Ohh que hermosa se pone Nami-san al agradecer las cosas –

—oii, Sanji y el mio — pregunto Luffy

—Un momento — Sanji encendió un cigarro— para que quieres la piel suave y sedosa –

—Así seré bello — hizo un puchero cruzando los brazos –

—No te preocupes mi amor Luffy, toma el mio — Hancock le ofreció su zumo a lo que él, lo tomo encantado de la vida –

—Gracias Hamock —

—ahh acabas de mencionar mi nombre — un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas –

—No, no lo ha hecho — negaron todos –

—Te puedo preguntar algo-

—No me voy a casar contigo — dijo rápidamente, bebiéndose el zumo –

—No eso no es, aunque me encantaría…la pregunta es…me puedo quedar aquí como una nakama temporal –

—Si es eso si — le volvió a decir restándole importancia y sin ni siquiera pensarlo –

—Que es enserio— pregunto Nami sorprendida –

—Te queremos mucho capitán — exclamaron los tres pervertidos y también Ussop –

—"Me tendrás aquí gatita, tengo la sensación de que nos llevaremos muy bien" — le susurro con sarcasmo y burla, Hancock a la navegante, al pasar al lado de ella –

"_seguramente este no es mi dia, tan bien que empezó y asi esta a punto de terminar. Estoy segura que tengo alguna maldición" _

**Continuara… **

**Que les pareció, háganmelo saber por medio de REVIEWS ^o^ actualmente tratare de actualizar cada semana…**

**DARK RYUUKEN: jeje gracias por el review y si tenia dudas sobre el lemmon, ya que era el primero Arigatou por tu apoyo *.* y aquí esta la continuación.**

**Leous kun: =) ahora espérate a que llegue lo mejor estoy segura que te gustara.**

**Ranma84: Que bueno que te gusto y gracias por el review .**

**Kurinchi: Que bueno que te gusto el lemmon, y aquí sigo =) y aquí esta el siguiente cap.**

**Gracias a por sus reviews **

**Sayonara =D**


	3. Dia con la nueva nakama

**Hello mina-san aquí traigo el siguiente capi de SUEÑO ^^ que principalmente no se iba a llamar así. Arigato a todos los que dejan reviews nos vemos abajito…**

**DISCLAIMER: One Piece no me pertenece, si fuera me perteneciera jojojo (pensamientos pervertidos) esta historia es sin animo de lucro…**

*A la mañana siguiente*

—Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, Hancock-chwan ya esta listo el desayuno — grito Sanji desde el mástil, llamando a las chicas — par de bakas (idiotas) ya esta listo el desayuno; muevan su culo a la cocina

—Urusei (cállate) Ero-cook — le grito Zoro bastante enfadado, que estaba en la torre de vigía y los gritos de Sanji le despertaron

—Oii Oii no deberías dormir tanto, kuso marimo (marimo mierdoso) — le contesto Sanji con tranquilidad provocando mas enojo en Zoro

— ¿Como me dijiste cejas de pacotilla? — le pregunto el peliverde al kukku (cocinero), mientras desenvainaba su katana poco a poco

—Kuso marimo, asi te dije ¿Qué? ¿algún problema? — le contesto; la pelea no se hizo esperar, Zoro atacaba con sus katanas mientras Sanji las evadía con sus pies. Los demás salían de su camarote, observando la pelea que sostenían estos dos la cual ya era de esperarse

—Sanji-niichan Zoro_niichan ya se están intentando matar de nuevo — pregunto aun adormilado Franky, soltando un suspiro de cansancio y acomodándose sus gafas obscuras

—Vaya vaya, ustedes no son capaces de estar un insignificante segundo sin matarse — dijo Nami con voz cansada y tronándose los nudillos, se dirigió a sus nakamas y los calmaría de la única forma que entendían: A golpes

*5 segundos después*

El rubio y el peliverde yacían en el suelo con terribles chichones en la cabeza, Robin salía del camarote y al ver la escena no pudo evitar una sonrisa, sus nakamas no habían cambiado nada en estos dos años, se agacho hacia el piso tomo las katanas de Zoro y se las entrego con una mirada indiferente y se marchaba rumbo a la cocina.

—Sanji-niichan queremos comer — grito Franky con los brazos elevados acompañándolo Ussop, Chopper y Brook

—Hai hai — dijo y se puso en marcha a la cocina y encendiendo un cigarrillo en el transcurso

—¡MALDITA SEA LUFFY! — el grito de la navegante se escucho por toda Grand Line, Nuevo Mundo, el Sunny haciendo temblar islas, montañas, las personas y por ultimo a Ussop, Chopper y Brook

—Yohohoho que habrá hecho ahora Luffy-san — pregunto Brook con aire divertido

—Nami-san, Nami-san — dijo alarmado Sanji, echándose a correr dirección hacia la cocina tenia miedo de quie algo le pasara a "su mellorine". Llego tumbo la puerta, estilo Garp en Water Seven con la pared, — ¿Qué ocurre Nami-swan? — pregunto aliviado de ver que a su Nami no le paso nada pero al voltear y ver lo que le paso a su cocina quedo en shock, cuando se le paso su piel se torno roja, los cabellos de punta, tiro su cigarrillo eh hizo la transformación modo enojado

—¡LUFFYYY! — termino explotando

El resto de sus nakamas descontando a Hancock, corrieron a la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo; primero el grito de Nami ahora el de Sanji solo faltaba el de Robin. Cuando llegaron a su objetivo lo único que pudieron ver fue a Sanji ahorcando a Luffy que se estaba poniendo morado por falta de aire, Nami con gesto cansado y Robin leyendo un libro muy entretenida como para voltear y ver lo que hacían con su senchou

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — pregunto un sorprendido Ussop

—Sanji esta ahorcando a Luffy — respondió Robin muy tranquila a la pregunta formulada por el narizón

"_En el descuido que tuvo Sanji por andarse peleando con Zoro, Luffy se escabullo sigilosamente del camarote de los chicos, se dirigió a la cocina y arraso con todo el desayuno, ensucio, tiro platos, cacerolas en fin se podría decir que puso la cocina patas para arriba."_

—Yohohoho… que desorden siento que mi corazón va a explotar de tanto susto acumulado, aunque, yo no tengo corazón porque solo soy huesos Yohohoho — rio Brook apoyando sus manos huesudas en sus mejillas huesudas y riendo como demente mientras se revolcaba en el piso

Nami se canso del escandalo así que decidió callar a todos con golpes en la cabeza — ¡CALLENSE! Y compórtense como alguien de su edad — al instante todos tomaron sus respectivos asientos — muy bien así me gusta — hasta que se dio cuenta de algo — SANJI-KUN, YA SUELTALO — y es que el rubio no había soltado a Luffy

— *Ha Ha Ha* Pensé…que me iba… a morir — exclamo Luffy entrecortadamente

—Baka, te comiste todo el desayuno — le grito muy molesto Zoro

—Shishishi — rio Luffy

—Nami-san, Robin-chan me podrían esperar un momento en lo que les preparo su desayuno — Dijo el cocinero, ellas asintieron

—Y nosotros que Sanji — dijeron a coro los demás incluido Luffy

—Ya voy bola de bakas, PARA TI YA NO HAY COMIDA — grito Sanji el moreno solo hizo un puchero, Hancock entro acompañada de sus serpiente como siempre; la serpiente se adelanto y se empezó a enrollar para que Boa se sentara

—Buenos días serpiente…dormiste bien en tu suave cama — dijo la akage con sarcasmo

—Ah… hola gata — le respondió un poco enojada — pues no, no dormí bien, como alguien puede dormir bien con un colchón en el piso, donde se me subieron cucarachas, arañas, y hasta un hentai (pervertido) — dijo señalando a Sanji que estaba cocinando muy feliz

—jajaja a de ser muy bonito que se te suba un hentai enamoradizo — se burlo Nami

—No lo se — dijo encogiéndose de hombros — dímelo tu gata los haz de saber muy bien, se ve que tienes la experiencia — esta vez la que se burlo fue Hancock, Nami estaba roja pero no de vergüenza si no de puro coraje. Todos, excepto Sanji que estaba cocinando, Luffy y Chopper que no entendían de que hablaban y Robin que era mas discreta, empezaron a reírse y mas Zoro que encontró una manera de vengarse de todas las que le había echo Nami

*10 segundos después*

Todos, a excepción de Robin y Hancock (la cual no se dejo golpear) estaban en el piso llenos de chichones en la cabeza, hasta los mas inocentes y que no se burlaron que fueron Chopper y Luffy, tenían tremendos golpes en la cabeza.

—Luffy — grito Hancock corriendo a auxiliarlo, pues este se que do desmayado, pero antes pateo a Chopper apartándolo del camino (¬¬) quien salio volando y cayo en la cabeza de Zoro asi despertándolo a el también (ouch)

—Maldita bruja dos — grito Zoro muy molesto

—Cállate — le dijo volteando hacia el, luego volvió a voltear la cabeza para dirigirse hacia el moreno — mi amor Luffy respira aguanta, ya se le daré respiración de boca a boca — acerco sus labios a los de Luffy, estaba a escasos centímetros cuando sintió que se alejaba, Nami la agarro del cabello y la hizo hacia atrás, luego su píe tomo vuelo e impacto en el rostro de Luffy. Despertó.

— ¡Ahh! Sentí que me iba a morir, otra vez — dijo Luffy mientras suspiraba — Arigato Nami

*y así paso el desayuno*

Franky cantaba canciones ridículas y desafinadas, Luffy se encontraba pescando junto con Chopper, Brook y Ussop; Sanji cocinaba para sus chicas, Nami y Robin tomaban el sol en unos diminutos bikinis, Hancock estaba en el columpio y Zoro dormia recargado en el mástil del sunny.

—Anda Zoro juega conmigo — despertó Luffy al peliverde

—No, ¿que no estabas pescando?

—Estaba, es que… ya me aburrí — se quejo el moreno — anda juega conmigo — le dijo mientras le zarandeaba el hombro y sacaba de sus casillas a Zoro, el peliverde no aguanto mas, se levanto y fue detrás de Luffy persiguiéndolo por todo el barco; cosa que divertia al mugiwara, cuando Zoro lo alcanzo le pego en la cabeza con la empuñadura de su katana y se iba a dormir de nuevo.

—Las chicas mas bellas del mundo son: Nami-swan, Robin-chwan y Hancock-chan — se escuchaba cantar a Sanji desde la cocina.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

**Lo se tarde mucho pero la vagez no deja nada productivo, en todo este tiempo que tarde en subir realmente estaba escribiendo este capitulo T.T no tengo vergüenza; pero en fin aquí esta el capi espero y les haiga gustado **

**Le doy las gracias por sus lindo reviews a:**

**-Ranma84**

**-kouteikuro**

**-Monkey D. Teresa**

**-Ashira23**

**-Gen-E223**

**-A**

**Arigato gozaimasu **

ATTE: Dorobou Neko


End file.
